A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Rotors in gas turbine engines have multiple rotor lugs that form slots for accepting blades. The slots include protrusions that engage complementary protrusions on each of the blades to retain the blades in the slots. During operation of the gas turbine engine, the rotors are subjected to substantial centrifugal forces and extreme temperatures from hot gases passing through and expanding in the turbine section. As the duration of operation and the temperature of the gases passing through the turbine section increases, a temperature of the blades and the rotor becomes elevated. Therefore, there is a need to cool portions of the turbine section.